livingbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Sheila Rae, the Brave
Sheila Rae, the Brave is the eleventh Living Books game based on the 1987 book by Kevin Henkes and this PC Rom was released in 1996. Plot Sheila Rae is established as daring and willing to do anything. At breakfast, Sheila Rae (after finding a house spider) says, "I love spiders" to her little sister Louise. Louise says to Sheila Rae that if she loves spiders, she should kiss it. Sheila Rae does kiss the spider. Then Louise says, "She did it!". She also isn't afraid of the dark, thunderstorms, spiders, nor the mean black dog named Capone at the end of her block. When Capone has gotten Louise's teddy bear, after the user clicks on the next page, Sheila Rae says to Capone, "THIS IS LOUISE'S TEDDY; NOT YOURS!". After she successfully grabs it (but the bear is unbroken since it was a close call), the dog tries to grab it again. But Sheila Rae successfully holds it far away and laughs at him (taunting him that he missed it). Louise says, "Whew!". Sheila Rae pretends that the cherries in her fruit cocktail at dinner are dead bear eyes, giggles when the principal walks by at school, and takes care of Wendell when he steals her jump rope by tying him up. One day, she gets overly confident, and decides to go home a different way than usual. Her little sister, Louise, rejects that idea, but Sheila Rae chooses to go anyway, while Louise secretly follows her. After Sheila Rae travels for a while, she gets entirely lost, and never recognize anything around her. She gets terrified of noises in the forest, and begins to feel very upset and starts to cry for help. After finally calling for her parents and her sister, Louise finally decides to show up and comfort her. She leads Sheila Rae back home, doing things Sheila Rae did on the way. After reaching home, Sheila Rae declares Louise to be brave and fearless. However, Louise declares that she and Sheila Rae are both brave and fearless. And they both walk backwards in the door with their eyes closed. Characters * Sheila Rae * Louise * Wendell * Sheila Rae's Mother * Sheila Rae's Father * Capone * Cat Rapper Pages * 1 Sheila Rae loves spiders and kisses one (and it almost bites her on the lips), she watches a lightning storm, tackles the dog for the teddy bear. * 2 Sheila Rae teases Louise at the dinner table about dead bear eyes. * 3 Sheila Rae laughs at the Principal, she also tackles Wendell the bully and ties him up to a fence. * 4 Sheila Rae is a daredevil and a showoff to the crowd as she does tricks on her bike. * 5 Sheila Rae decides to walk a new way home. * 6 Sheila Rae plays on the tree. * 7 Sheila Rae gets lost in the forest. * 8 Sheila Rae gets scared being alone in the forest. * 9 Sheila Rae is found by her sister Louise. * 10 Sheila Rae follows Louise home. * 11 Sheila Rae watches Louise play on the tree. * 12 Sheila Rae and Louise arrive home. Mini-games * The Map Game Locations * Sheila Rae's House * Sheila Rae's Elementary School * The Park Songs *Sheila Rae, the Brave Theme Song *I Am Fearless *Life's A Dog *Dead Bear Eyes *All Tied Up *Daddy-O, Cool Cat *All Alone *Happy Ever After Time Trivia * This is the second title of the Mouse Books series (by Kevin Henkes), preceded by A Weekend with Wendell and followed by Chester's Way. However, of all books in the Mouse Books series, only this book here was adapted into a Living Books CD rom. ** The other two Mouse Books stories Sheila Rae starred in were Sheila Rae's Peppermint Stick and A Box of Treats. * This is the last Living Book to use a 512x384 resolution, and is the first game onward (and only 512x384 title) to have an upgraded engine that allows the animation immediately jump to the current frame in normal framerate when the program buffers. Originally, previous games would speed up the animation framerate at 2x when this happens (except on the Macintosh versions). * This game includes a sing-along section, which allows the player to look at (sometimes extended versions) all the songs, and sing along with the high-lighting text. * This is the first Living Book to include a mini-game. * The sampler here is shortened down, as it doesn't include Arthur's Teacher Trouble, The New Kid on the Block, or Ruff's Bone. This is mostly because the map game's file size is huge enough to consume a large amount of space on the CD. * Not counting Just Grandma and Me V2, this is the final multilingual title. * In a prototype version featured in the second sampler, the opening portion has a black background instead of white, and you don't click on the pictures to proceed; the story plays automatically. It would be like this in Read to Me mode in the finished game, and was later corrected in the later samplers. * This is the fourth Living Books game to feature the Wizard animation in the credits. * You leave the book when Sheila Rae says "Okay". * When copying the entire Windows program along with its files to the desktop on a Windows computer, the game would be unplayable on there and would require editing the outline file, in which you would have to remove the "\" before "DATA", all quotation marks and the "load"/"cut load" and "fade" commands from every file listed (using the Edit > Replace method would be quicker) in order to get the game working from opening it on the desktop (despite resulting in a huge lack of fading in the game). Also, a space would be required after the file SRP01BEP.MHK to avoid skipping that page. * This game was, for some reason, not planned to be re-released by Wanderful, leaving it out of print and somewhat hard to find. Copies of the CD-Rom can still be found on some auction sites including eBay. Category:Living Books Games Category:Books Category:Jump Ropes Category:Jump Ropers Category:Kevin Henkes Category:Books based on Living Books Games